Dix ans après les aventures du Discovery
by Haloa
Summary: Petites histoires très brèves, faisant références à la série Discovery mais se déroulant sur l'Enterprise...
1. Chapter 1

_Petite série de courtes histoires, faisant référence à certains épisodes de Discovery._

 **1/ L'accident.**

 **Un jour à bord de l'Enterprise…**

 _Alerte rouge…Alerte rouge…Alerte rouge…_

« Monsieur Spock ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda le Capitaine Kirk sitôt sorti de l'ascenseur, le Dr McCoy à sa suite. Ces derniers venaient tout juste de finir leur petit-déjeuner lorsque l'alerte rouge avait retenti à travers tout le vaisseau.

« Nous venons d'avoir un …un accident, Capitaine. » Soupira l'Officier vulcain.

« Un accident ? Par accident vous voulez dire…une collision ? »

« Exact, Capitaine. Le vaisseau quittait la vitesse de distorsion lorsqu'il a croisé la route d'un …Gormagander. » Expliqua le Vulcain.

« Encore ? » S'écria McCoy. « Bon sang mais je croyais que cette espèce était presque éteinte ! »

« Elle le sera bientôt si l'on continue de les _rencontrer_ de cette façon, » Soupira Kirk en se massant les tempes. « Lieutenant Uhura, par pitié, annulez l'alerte rouge et faites venir Mr Scott sur la passerelle. » Se remémorant la dernière fois qu'un tel accident s'était produit, Kirk sentait naître une forte migraine.

« Mr Chekov, comment ce fait-ce que n'ayez pas repéré cette bête sur votre scanner ? »

« Je …Je suis désolé Monsieur. » Bafouilla le jeune navigateur russe.

« Notre vitesse excessive, bien qu'en diminution … » Commença Mr Spock.

« AH NON ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'on a ENCORE percuté l'une de ces foutues baleines de l'espace ! » Cria Mr Scott en mettant le pied sur la passerelle, coupant la parole au vulcain.

« Mr Scott, quels sont les dégâts sur la coque ? » Le coupa à son tour le Capitaine Kirk.

« Les dégâts sur la coque ? Mais Jim, vous avez songé à cette pauvre bête ? Elle est peut-être encore en vie… » L'interrompit à son tour le Dr McCoy.

« Je suis pour une fois d'accord avec le Docteur. Nous devrions d'abord nous préoccuper du Gormagander. Comme vous le savez, c'est une espèce en danger d'extinction et nous devons nous assurer de son bien-être avant de la conduire dans un centre xénologique comme le prévoit l'article… » Commença Spock.

« Non mais vous plaisantez ? » Hurla l'ingénieur en chef. « Cette baleine s'est prise l'Enterprise de plein fouet. Elle a fini écrabouillée comme une crêpe, comme les deux dernières…La chose à faire maintenant est de s'assurer que la coque est intacte ! »

« Justement…Mr Scott…Est-ce le cas ? » Demanda calmement Kirk tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil de commandement. Il songeait déjà au rapport qu'il allait devoir envoyer à Starfleet, mentionnant que leur vaisseau avait encore réduit un peu plus le nombre de Gormaganders vivant à travers l'espace.

« Oui, Capitaine. Mais je n'ose imaginez l'état externe du fuselage ! Si on continue comme ça, notre belle Enterprise va finir toute cabossée !» Se plaignait l'ingénieur écossais.

« … »

 _Dix ans après la série Discovery, les Gormaganders sont encore une espèce en voie d'extinction…la faute à l'Enterprise ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**2/ La conférence holographique de Babel.**

Le Capitaine Kirk entra au mess des Officiers, un large sourire sur le visage. Après avoir commandé un café noir et des viennoiseries, il récupéra son plateau et passa de table en table, prenant un réel plaisir à saluer et à échanger quelques mots avec les différents membres d'équipage attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner. Arrivé devant la table occupée par son Officier en second et son médecin-chef, il déposa son plateau, s'installa et tout en continuant d'arborer son plus beau sourire, mordit dans l'un de ses croissants croustillants.

« Et bien. Je suis surpris de vous voir aussi heureux après notre discussion d'hier soir. » Lança le médecin, tout en calculant mentalement le nombre de calories que comptait le petit-déjeuner de son Capitaine. « N'êtes-vous plus déprimé à l'idée d'avoir à servir de taxi à une bande d'ambassadeurs ?»

« Non mon cher Bones, je ne le suis plus ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette mission a été annulée ! » Répondit Jim Kirk, se frottant les mains sur sa serviette.

« La conférence de Babel a été annulée ? » S'étonna le vulcain.

« Non, pas la conférence, seulement notre mission. Je vous explique. La conférence aura bien lieu mais nous n'avons plus à y conduire les ambassadeurs des différentes planètes de la Fédération !... Fini donc le casse-tête concernant l'hébergement des différentes délégations à bord. Fini les craintes de disputes entre ambassadeurs. Et surtout, plus la pleine de sortir votre uniforme de cérémonie du placard ! »

« Euh…tant mieux. Mais alors, comment vont se dérouler les débats, vont-ils se faire par écran interposé ? » Demanda le médecin.

« Mieux que cela. Ils ont décidé de procéder à une visio-conférence holographique sur Babel. Chaque ambassadeur y sera représenté par un hologramme grandeur nature. »

« Waou…ça m'a tout l'air d'être du jamais-vu ! C'est à se demander pourquoi personne n'y avait songé avant !» S'écria le médecin, réellement impressionné par cette idée de visio-conférence hors du commun.

Seul l'Officier Vulcain secoua la tête de droite à gauche, soupirant devant l'ignorance du médecin-chef. « Docteur, cela n'est nullement une avancée technologique récente…Il est maintenant admis que les Klingons ont utilisé cette technique il y a déjà dix ans…lorsque T'Kuvma s'est adressé aux différents chefs des Maisons du Haut Conseil Klingon… (Voir épisode 2 de la saison 1)»

« … »

 _Et oui, grâce à la technologie découverte dans la série Discovery, la conférence de Babel eut bien lieu mais …pas le voyage des différents ambassadeurs à bord de l'Enterprise._

 _Kirk et McCoy n'ont jamais rencontré les parents de Spock. L'ambassadeur Gav n'a pas été assassiné. Sarek a fait un arrêt cardiaque en pleine conférence tout en étant physiquement sur Vulcain. Il a été opéré là-bas avec succès. Spock, son fils, n'en a jamais rien su. Père et fils ne se sont donc pas réconciliés et continuent de s'ignorer._

 _Les Kamikazes du vaisseau Orion sont toujours en vie et mènent une vie tranquille faite de petits meurtres et larcins en tout genre, entourés de belles esclaves Orionnes et autres…_

 _Le Capitaine Kirk n'a jamais été poignardé et continue donc de s'empiffrer de viennoiseries à chaque petit-déjeuner, malgré les menaces du Docteur McCoy de le mettre au régime…_


	3. Chapter 3

**3/ Le prix Ku'Orkxy'gos**

 _Un matin à bord de l'Enterprise…_

« Un grand _hourra_ pour le Dr McCoy ! » Crie le Dr M'Benga à l'ensemble du personnel médical, tandis que Léonard McCoy fait son entrée à l'infirmerie sous les applaudissements, le Capitaine Kirk et Mr Spock sur ses talons.

« Félicitations, Docteur ! » Lance Christine Chapel en se jetant à son cou. « C'est vous le meilleur, Léonard ! »

Deux infirmiers s'approchent alors, portant un immense gâteau au chocolat décoré de chantilly.

« Euh …Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son anniversaire ! » Demande alors le Capitaine Kirk à son Officier en Second, lequel observe la scène de liesse depuis l'entrée de l'infirmerie, le visage stoïque et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Au centre de la pièce se tient maintenant le Dr McCoy, ému aux larmes à la lecture d'un message sur la tablette numérique tendue par un autre médecin.

« Je suis nominé au Prix Ku'Orkxy'gos ! Vous vous rendez compte ! » S'écrie Léonard McCoy, les mains tremblantes.

« Euh…Le prix Ku'Orquoi ? Quelqu'un m'explique ? » Redemande Kirk, tandis que Spock s'avance pour prendre la tablette des mains de Léonard, le sourcil propulsé maintenant à son zénith.

« Le Prix Ku'Orkxy'gos, Capitaine…C'est un peu le Prix Nobel de Chirurgie, à grande échelle. » Lui répond Spock, plongé dans la lecture du contenu de la tablette.

« Ce prix est attribué au meilleur chirurgien de la galaxie. » Explique M'Benga, le regard admiratif tourné vers son chef. « Et le Dr McCoy est l'un des 12 nominés… »

« Apparemment, les organisateurs du concours ont été fasciné par l'intervention réalisée sur mon cerveau… » Reprend Spock. (Voir l'épisode : _Le cerveau de Spock_ )

« Waouh…Toutes mes félicitations, Bones ! Quelle incroyable nouvelle ! »

« Merci, Jim ! Bon alors, ce gâteau, on le mange ou on le regarde ? » Lance McCoy à l'assemblée, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Dix minutes plus tard, une cuillère de chantilly à la bouche, le Capitaine Kirk s'approche de son Officier en second, lequel est toujours plongé dans la lecture de la tablette numérique.

« Et bien Spock, je ne vous ai toujours pas entendu féliciter le Docteur ? …Spock ?...Y'aurait-il un problème ?»

« Aucun, Capitaine. Si ce n'est que le Dr McCoy n'a aucune chance de gagner.» Murmure Spock.

A quinze mètres d'eux se tient toujours Léonard, en pleine discussion avec M'Benga et ses collègues.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Demande Kirk à voix basse.

« C'est très simple. J'ai parcouru la liste des autres nominés, et huit d'entre eux sont des Klingons ! »

« Euh…des Klingons ? »

« Oui, Capitaine. Vous devez savoir que ce concours est ouvert à toutes les espèces de la galaxie, qu'elles soient ou non membres de la Fédération des Planètes Unies …Le Dr McCoy a été nominé dans la catégorie Neurochirurgie…du fait qu'il a réussi à reconnecter mon cerveau…Le problème est que la procédure utilisée lui a été soufflée par une technologie aliène, procédure qu'il a, à la toute fin de l'intervention, complètement oublié ! De son propre aveu, il serait incapable de reproduire une telle opération ! »

« Mais …Il me semble qu'il a mentionné tout cela dans son rapport à Starfleet, alors où est le problème ? »

« Eh bien, les médecins Klingons raflent tous les premiers prix de chirurgie depuis dix ans ! »

« Vraiment ? Ils sont …si bons que ça ? »

« Oui. » Soupire Spock. « Au point de transformer chirurgicalement l'un des leurs en Humain… »

« Ah oui…Le cas Ash Tyler… » Soupire Kirk. « Bones va être déçu ! »

« Certes, mais c'est déjà bien qu'il ait été nominé… » Réplique Spock.

« Alors on fait quoi…On lui dit ? »

« Non. Laissons-le profiter de son moment de gloire… »

« … »


End file.
